I Give You My Heart (EAH NSFW)
by rainbowraven32
Summary: Lizzie Hearts and Daring Charming go on a date that leads to something more...


p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="969d50683fc1b89cae79244dacc8dff2"I DO NOT OWN EAH/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d41d8cd98f00b204e9800998ecf8427e" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c244c51286bb5c612a59129541a1083c"Daring Charming waited for Lizzie to come out of he dorm. He had a plan tonight. A "fun" one . Lizzie came out wearing a red satin dress with black lace sleeves and neckline. Her hair was all down with a black rose in her hair./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d7f3ed0ad8dc4dab87a6f0a975be8bf7""Whoah..." Daring all but mouthed. Lizzie blushed and looked away. He took her gloved hand and led her to the stone sidewalk. They made their way to the romantic resteraunt down the street. Daring held open the door and they waltzed to their seat. They kissed over the table, which had a red tablecloth with black hearts. She cooed when she realized./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c28cb586ec6c8501feca801acbed2b4a""Daring," she said while eating their grilled chicken, "What exactly do you want?" she sighed. Daring was shocked. How did she know? "I just wanted you to come to my dorm tonight." Lizzie let out a silent "oh". She put her hand over his. "Daring, you should have asked instead of all this," she said sweetly while motioning around the room. "So, you're ready?" he asked. She nodded. "Always, for you," she blushed. They ate in silence as the minutes passed. They paid and headed back to school. "I'll be at your dorm at 11:59. Make sure Hopper is gone," she said, kissing him passionately. Her tounge swirled around his hot mouth. "Mmmmm," Daring moaned as she kissed him. Lizzie felt a bulge against her thigh. "Uh-uh-uh," she said, wagging her finger at him. "Not yet," she whispered seductively./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="392a4b3245d4bfbcb2b72eaa0dcbcacb"11:59 AT DARING'S DORM ROOM (NOT FOR SHY READERS)/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="950416c7039a552a2279bfd6ca71626c"There was a knock at the door. Daring nearly flew over to the door. He opened it and Lizzie stood there with a ponytail instead of her hair down. He pulled her inside and locked the door. They began to kiss and without stopping as they made their way to the bed. He began to unzip her dress. He pulled it and threw it on the floor. "Do you like it?" she asked, motioning towards her sexy, lacy, red bra and panties. She had black boots and lacy ribbons connecting it to her panties. Daring removed his shirt./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="343f967f0b88ac068cf91bb24cc34078"Lizzie got on her knees and unzipped his pants. She pulled his blue boxers down. His 11 inch erection popped out. She smirked. She licked the tip, making him shudder. She massaged his dick and sucked it slowly to tease him. She fit the whole thing in her mouth. The taste was so good. He moaned at every moment. She stopped suddenly. "When is it my turn?" she pouted, playingly. He smirked. " She removed her bra and large breasts were revealed. He instantly put one in his mouth while rubbing the other. He nibbled her nipple. She moaned loudly. "Oh..." she whimpered. She began to pant every time swirled his tounge around her perky boobs. "Stop," she said flatly. She shook her hips. "You have to rip the ribbon to get your prize," she said seductively./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="11039c8579955f3b40f7f8fd234ec38e"He smirked as he leaned down and ripped thee ribbon with his teeth in one swift movement. He licked up her thigh and pulled her panties down with his teeth. He looked at her shaven pussy, so tight and pink. And a little wet. He smiled. Lizzie watched over the top of her breasts. He licked her making her jerk upward. "Yes.." she moaned and he continued. He stuck his long tounge inside her puckered hole. Her eyes opened wide as she moaned. He nibbled her outer areas. He licked her clit and put his finger inside her at the same time. "Oh! UH! YES! YES!" She came on his fingers. He licked them, tasting her sweet juices./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="99d7b46a4d98ae8a61b41afaabc0f24c"Lizzie got up and pushed him on the bottom. She straddled him and slid down onto his hard member. She yelped in pain as he broke her barrier. She lifted herself up and let his member slide deep inside her tight walls. "Oh! UH! Yes!" he moaned. She began to sweat as she began to go extremely fast. She crawled off of him and spread her legs. "Fuck me," she pleaded. He lined up his giant cock with her tight pussy. He banged into her fast. In and Out, no stop. "YESS! OH FUCK! YES KEEP GOING! PLEASE FASTER AND HARDER! OH YESSSS!" She came and he pulled out of her. she put his cock between her boobs and wobbled them up and down around his penis. "I'M COMING!" he yelled as his hot cum sprayed all over her chests and face. Hard./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f5581595fe4925120502e114af10cf86"She licked his cum off his dick and herself. They shared one final steamy kiss before she left. "Daring?" "Yeah? "I just gave you my heart," she said over her shoulder. She through him her cum stained panties./p 


End file.
